A Drunken Mistake
by Itachis-Only
Summary: It wasn't meant to end this way. It was just one night. One night to have a little fun. But it turned out to be a huge, drunken, mistake, and it nearly ruined my life forever. GerIta. Warning: Yaoi, Angst! Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**((Hi everybody! So this is my most recent plot idea! I know, I know. I'm terrible for making another story when I have so many un-updated ones...but I'll update! I promise! This isn't the first Hetalia plot I came up with, it's just the first one I've managed to publish. xD This chapter is a little bit short it seems...or is it just me? Either way, this is just the prologue, so the next one will hope fully be longer. Also, you'll have to imagine Germany's, (and everybody else's) accents because I feel weird typing out the words to make them sound like the accents...so...yeah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!))**

* * *

Everyone has heard stories about people who go out, do stupid things, and end up getting hurt, or killed, or hurting someone else, but you never imagine that it would ever happen to you, or the people you know. People tell you to be careful, be smart. Think before you act, but you simply dismiss it with the thought that, 'It won't be me in that situation. It always happens to someone else.' But the funny thing about that is, to other people, you ARE that someone else.

It was just one night. One night that I gave myself to let loose, get drunk, and party. It felt good while it was happening I'm sure, but I don't know, because the only thing I remember from that night is letting Prussia talk me into going, drinking my first few beers, and the sound of the sirens before I blacked out.

It wasn't meant to end this way. It was just one night. One night to have a little fun. But it turned out to be a huge, drunken, mistake, that nearly changed my life forever.

* * *

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

A machine in the corner of the room let off a slow, steady, irritating beep every time Germany's heart beat. He was lucky to be alive. He'd be even luckier if he ever came of this coma, and it would be a miracle if he didn't have any brain damage. Italy sat next to his bed, eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep and constant crying, both of his hands gripping one of Germany's tightly as if it was his life force. Which in a way, it was. If he lost Germany, he would surely die of a broken heart.

Japan stood back a bit, his eyes sad as he watched silently. When they got the news that the German had been injured in a drunk driving incident, it was shocking, but even more so to learn that not only had he been in the passenger seat of the car with his drunk brother, but that Germany had been drunk as well. They just couldn't understand how this had happened. It wasn't like the blond to go out and do something like this. What had come over him?

Italy blamed himself. "If...if I hadn't upset him like that, he wouldn't have gone out with Prussia and gotten hurt..." He had said when they first got to the hospital. They had been in the waiting room, hoping for any kind of good news from the doctors, and Italy was clutching Japan's uniform, sobbing on his shoulder.

"No, Italy it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. There's no way you could have prevented this from happening."

But no matter what Japan said, Italy refused to accept that this wasn't his fault. So, when they finally got to speak with the doctor, and see Germany, Italy refused to leave his side for a single moment. He slept at the hospital, waiting, willing Germany to wake up so he could make things right.

According to the doctors, both Germany and Prussia, who had been in the driver's seat, were heavily intoxicated, and based on the damage of the car, they had to of been going at least 80, if not more when Prussia lost control. He turned too sharply or something and the car rolled, only stopping when it slammed into a tree. Both men were severely lucky not to have been killed immediately. In fact, it was a miracle. And they'd need another if Germany was going to make it.

"_They're both still alive, but we're not sure how long Germany will be stable. Prussia should come out of it quickly. He was wearing his seat belt when they wrecked, has a fair amount of broken bones, and he got severe whiplash, but he should come to in a day or so. But Germany...he wasn't buckled in. It's amazing he didn't go through the windshield, or get completely crushed. He fell into a coma and there's a chance he'll never come out of it._"

The doctor had delivered the news with a grim, apologetic face, his eyes filled with pity.

"_On the bright side, despite it being slim, there's still a chance that he will come out of it, and it seems he has a lot of luck. However, I wouldn't get your hopes up too much._"

But they had to hope. It was all they could do right now.

Just as the doctor said, Prussia was conscious within a day or two. Japan went to visit him and inform him of Germany's state, but Italy remained dutifully by Germany's side.

"_Fuck, Japan. I feel so horrible...I never should have talked him into that! If he dies, I'll never forgive myself...I wish it were me dying, not him. It was my idea. I was the one driving...why does he have to be the one to get the worst of it? I'd give anything to trade places with him..._"

Japan didn't know what to say. He offered some words of encouragement to the man and left.

Weeks passed, and Germany showed no signs of waking. Weeks turned to months, and eventually, the hospital had to force Italy to go home. But that didn't keep him away much. He came and sat by the German's bed every spare second he had, for as long as the hospital would let him. He didn't talk much to anyone anymore. Not even his brother could get much out of him.

Prussia healed and was released from the hospital, occasionally stopping by to sit in silence with Italy. The brunette wanted to blame Prussia. He wanted to _hate_ Prussia. But he couldn't. He knew accidents happen. He knew this wasn't what Prussia intended. And he still blamed himself.

Months turned into one year, then two, and soon, everyone, including Prussia began to give up hope that Germany would ever wake.

But not Italy.

He remained faithful. He would stay by Germany's side until the man woke up, or one (or both) of them died.

"_Italy, this isn't healthy. Nobody wants it to be like this, but you have to face the facts. Germany is never going to wake up. You just need to accept it, and let go. Tell Prussia that he can sign the papers to have Germany layed to rest. He won't do it without your consent._"

Everyone had tried reasoning with Italy, trying to get him to move on. Let Germany go. But he wouldn't. He hadn't lost hope yet. He wouldn't, couldn't loose hope. He would sit here for the rest of his life if he had to.

He wouldn't abandon Germany like the others.

Two years turned into three, and three turned into five.

Still, Germany remained in a comatic state, and still Italy continued to visit him. Day after day he sat, watching, waiting. Talking softly to his unconscious love.

"_They've all lost hope in you Doitsu...but not me. I'll never give up on you. You're strong. You can pull through is. I know you can. Because that's just who you are. That's the Germany I fell in love with._"

Six years. Seven years. Everyone quit trying to reason with Italy. Soon, he was on his own. He talked to no-one but Germany. He saw no-one but Germany. And he believed in no-one but Germany.

He was always the first to give up, to flee. To leave everything to everyone else. But not this time. This time, he would stay strong, and stay by Germany like the blond had stayed by him. He would sit and wait until the end of time if that's what it took.

* * *

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

/What is that ridiculous noise? Where am I?/ A voice echoed through his mind.

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

/Ug...make it stop...it's so irritating...why is everything so dark? Are meine eyes closed?_/_

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

/Louder...it's getting louder. What is going on?/

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

Louder, and louder it grew. It was beginning to drive him crazy.

/I need to wake up und figure out what is causing that noise...it's too slow to be an alarm...come on. Wake up...wake up, wake up!/

Eventually, his eyes fluttered open, squinting at the sudden brightness. It took him a moment to adjust, and soon he was blinking, clearing his mind, trying to figure out where he was. Slowly, he looked to his right, taking in the white walls and machinery. Then, he looked to his left to see Italy, clutching his hand, head resting the the edge of his bed, fast asleep.

/Italy?/

He tried to sit up, but felt too weak. He tried to talk, but not a sound came from his mouth. His head began to pound with a headache as he tried to remember what happened. Why he was wherever he was.

He noticed there were several tubes hooked into his arms, and could faintly feel some sort of mask over his mouth. Slowly, he began to recognise some of the machines, the style of the bed, the gown he was wearing. The sterile white walls and the thin blanket draped over his body.

/The...the hospital? How did I end up here?/

A door opened and slowly, he turned to look. A young woman with pretty features, dressed in scrubs walked in, staring intently at a clip board. Not paying any attention to the man in the bed, she checked all of the machines in the room, occasionally making a few notes on the clip board. She adjusted some of the tubes that were hooked into his arms. Then, she went to rouse Italy.

"Sir?"

She said sweetly, gently shaking Italy's shoulder.

"Sir, it's time for you to go."

Slowly, the Italian woke, looking up at the nurse groggily, before nodding and slowly standing. He leaned over Germany, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you doitsu...please wake up soon so I can see your beautiful...eyes..." He blinked as he gazed at the German's face, feeling there was something different that he couldn't place. The man blinked, and Italy's eyes widened with realization.

"Ve? He...he's awake! Nurse! He's awake!"

Shocked, the nurse hurried over to the other side of the bed, as the beeping noise quickened with Germany's new conscious state.

_Beep,_ _Beep,_ _Beep,_ _Beep_.

The nurse pressed a call button, requesting assistance immediately, and some doctors rushed in. Italy was forced to leave despite his protests.

Germany was very confused. They asked him several yes or no questions, instructing him to blink once for yes, twice for no, amazed that after all this time, he had, against all odds, returned to consciousness. He no longer needed a machine to help him breathe, and they let him eat a couple of saltine crackers and sip on some water. Finally, they were done, and Italy was allowed back in.

"Amazing...it's simply amazing that he actually woke up. You were right to believe in him. Congratulations."

Italy offered the doctor a meek smile, eager to get back in and see Germany. After all this time, his love was back. He was awake, alive, and recovering!

Immediately, Italy was at his bedside, carefully hugging the German and crying into his chest.

"Finally, you woke up! I knew you would! Nobody else believed, but I refused to give up! Oh doitsu, I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry about what happened the last time we spoke...I love you so much!"

Germany felt overwhelmed. "I-I love you too Italy...but I don't understand...what happened?" His voice was quiet and rough.

Italy was silent for a moment before he tentatively responded.

"You...you were in a car accident, 8 years ago. Prussia was driving...you were both drunk. He lost control and it all went down-hill from there. You fell into a coma and the doctors said you might never wake up."

"8...8 years?" He felt as if his heart stopped for a moment.

"Si. It was awful Germany...absolutely awful. You and Prussia were both nearly killed...and I swear I nearly died right along with you."

"Wh-where is Prussia now? Is he ok?"

"Si, Si! He's alive...at least, he was the last time I saw him. After so much time passed, everyone, even Prussia stopped coming. I was the only one left..."

They lay in silence for nearly half an hour, holding each other. Germany thought about everything he had just been told, it being allot to take in at once. Then, he remembered something Italy had said.

"Italy-"

But before he could ask his question, the door burst open and Italy sat up in surprise. Standing in the doorway was a wide eyed, panting Prussian.

"West?"

"H-hallo bruder..."

Relief flooded Prussia's face and his eyes stung with tears. He dashed forward and threw his arms around Germany's neck, hugging his little brother close.

"Oh my god...West you're awake! I..I never thought I'd see you again! Everyone was certain that you'd never come to...I'm so sorry bruder...I'm so sorry!"

Germany was shocked. He'd never seen his brother like this before.

"P-Prussia..."

The older man stood up, wiping his eyes and turned to Italy.

"I owe you an apology too...and I owe you my thanks, for not giving up on him...you were right."

Italy smiled softly. "It's ok...I'm not mad at you." He said quietly.

"Prussia?"

"Ja bruder?"

"What...what happened the night of the accident?"

* * *

**((Le Gasp! Yes! Germany was in a coma for 8 years! If that's actually possible, I don't know. But wether or not it is, it happened in this story, so whatever. xD Please review, and let me know what you thought!))**


	2. Night Of The Accident

**((All right, chapter one, here we go! It's super late, but twice as long as the prologue, so yay! I don't really have too much to say...I really hope that this chapter is better than the last one, and that you guys enjoy it! So...uh..yeah...read and enjoy!))**

* * *

"Prussia?"

"Ja bruder?"

"What...what happened the night of the accident?"

Prussia and Italy both fell still and silent. Germany understood that this must be a difficult subject for them to talk about, but he needed to know. Italy was the first to break the silence.

"The morning of the accident, you and I got in a huge fight over how much you train and exercise. You got mad and stormed out, and I didn't see you again until late that night...well...technically it was early the next morning, when Japan and I came to the hospital."

There was another short pause, and then Prussia took over.

"After you left your place, you came to mine. You told me all about the argument you had with Italy, and then I suggested we go out so you could forget about it..."

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_"I don't get it bruder! How he can say that! I mean, ja. Maybe I haven't been spending as much time with him as I used to, but sometimes I just want to do things by myself! And I enjoy training! Besides, I can't just stop! If I do, I'll become weak, and I can't let that happen."_

_Prussia was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of how to respond to that. Italy was right when he said that Germany worked out too much. Everybody knew it. But Prussia also knew that his bruder hadn't come here to hear it again, he came for support._

_"Oh come on West! You're buffer than anybody out there! You could take a few breaks from training! In fact, a break is just what your OCD mind needs!"_

_"Bruder, I do NOT have-"_

_"Yeah yeah whatever. Come on West! Let's go out, just the two of us! Have some bruder time! We can go to a bar and flirt with girls! Or...guys. I'm good with either!"_

_"No, Prussia. I might be upset with Italy right now but we're still together. I'm not-"_

_"West. I'm not suggesting you go out and get laid by a bunch of random people. I'm suggesting you go out and _flirt_! A little flirting is harmless! It's not really cheating, it's just noticing that other people are good looking! Chat em up, get to go em a little, then part ways as unlikely friends! Aw heck, you don't even have to flirt! You were never good at it anyway, so just talk to people! Other dudes! Get more friends! Just let loose and have a few good beers. What do ya say?"_

_"I-I don't know bruder...it just seems like a bad idea..."_

_"You're too uptight little bro! You just let big bruder Prussia take care of you! It'll be fun! Come on!"_

_Germany thought for a moment, then sighed._

_"All right...let's do it."_

_"That's what I'm talking about! Yeah! Come on, let's get you in some more appropriate 'night out' clothes. That work out gear isn't gonna score you any chi- I mean friends. Let's start with a shower."_

_Germany still wasn't too sure he agreed with this, but he figured one night out with his brother couldn't hurt anybody. They really didn't spend much time together, and he really could use a get away. He smiled slightly and followed after Prussia, letting his brother get him all dressed up for the evening._

_"Wow bruder! You look sharp!" Prussia said, grinning at his little brother as the man looked at his reflection a bit skeptically._

_"Ja, I guess. But isn't this a bit much just to go out drinking?"_

_"Bro...these are casual evening clothes."_

_"...Right."_

_Prussia laughed. "You are so sheltered! Come on, let's get going before you become even lamer than you already are!"_

_A little while later, they arrived at a local dance club/bar. Germany was starting to get kind of fidgety. _

_"I don't bruder, I just don't think this is a good idea...can we just go see a movie or something? Or hey, we can buy some beer and rent a couple movies..."_

_"Oh no, you're not gonna pussy out on me West! We're going in! Come on!"_

_Prussia dragged his little brother out of the car and into the building. It was packed full of people. There were strobe lights dancing over the bodies out on the floor, illuminating them as they danced, jumped, ground, and did all sorts of other lewd dance moves. Germany grimaced and reluctantly followed his brother to the bar._

_"Hey babe, I'd like two beers with your phone number and address on the side." He said, grinning at the bar tender, who merely rolled her eyes and got the ordered drinks, ignoring him completely._

_Prussia handed Germany his drink and elbowed the blond. "She totally wants me."_

_"That's not what I saw, but ok bruder."_

_Prussia pouted. "You doubt my awesomeness?"_

_"...Um...ja."_

_"Ouch, that hurts!" The albino whined. Germany smirked slightly, sipping at his beer. Maybe this had been a good idea after all? A little bit of fun with his brother just might be exactly what he needs._

_The night moved on and Prussia eventually dragged the unwilling German out onto the dance floor. It took several beers, but Prussia finally managed to convince his brother to stop standing there looking awkward and actually dance. He was amazed at how loose his little brother could be when seriously wasted._

_The two brothers continued to drink and dance. Prussia flirted with girls, Germany got hit on by girls and guys alike, and in his drunken state he got a little bit handsy with a couple of the men who had approached-and danced with-him._

_Ok...very handsy. _

"Ok Bruder. Keep going. Some things are better off forgotten." Germany said, he and Italy both looking very uncomfortable as Prussia prattled on about everything he remembered watching his brother do.

"Huh? Ok whatever..." He continued with the story.

_Several hours had passed. So many that it was probably very, very, early the next morning by the time the partied out brothers decided to leave the bar. _

_"Aw man, my wallet it like FLAT. Kesesese, I'd do this again tomorrow if I had the extra cash though!" Prussia laughed as he staggered from the bar towards his vehicle, hands fumbling with the door handle. _

_"Bruder...we shouldn't be driving. Mein gott I'm wasted..."_

_"Ja ja so am I...we'll be fine! The awesome me can get us home safe and sound, you'll see! I've been WAY drunkener beforrre..." The albino slurred._

_Germany laughed slightly as he threw himself into his brother's vehicle, too drunk to bother with the seat belt._

_"Heeeey, little bruder! Let's go to a strip joint or something! I'm havin' a WAAAAAY too much fucking fun to end the night here."_

_"I don't want to...I'm..still with Italy..." The blond frowned._

_"Aw, come on West! Kesese...it's not cheating unless you fuck somebody! We can even go to a gay bar or somethin! My treat to you!"_

_"Let's just go home bruder, we don't need any more alcohol..." Although he had to admit, the prospect of male strippers had gotten him a little excited._

_"We don't have to drink...I mean we prooooobly will...but we don't have to! It'll be fun! I haven't gone to 'your side' for awhile!"_

_Germany was too messed up to argue any more. "All right fine. Fuck. Let's do it!"_

_"That's the spirit West! Yahoo!"_

_After much difficulty, Prussia finally managed to start the car. He fumbled with his seat belt before putting the vehicle in reverse and pulling away from the bar. He knew exctly where he was going, it was just getting there that was the problem as he weaved around the road. Luckily, there wasn't much for traffic at this time of night...or morning. He payed no attention to red lights or stop signs. He had a goal in mind and wanted to get where he was going as quickly as possible._

_Germany reached over and flicked on the radio, a popular German dance song instantly blasting through the speakers. The blond cranked up the volume and starting singing wildly along with the music. Prussia grinned and joined him, his foot pressing on the gas pedal as the music coursed through him, encouraging him to 'drive as loudly' as the music. _

_The next thing Prussia knew he had almost passed the turn he needed. Cursing, he turned the wheel sharply to the left, determined to not have to make a U-turn. The sudden movement of the front wheels, mixed with the speed of the car was enough to make the vehicle slightly come off of the ground on the right side. Panicking, Prussia slammed on the breaks not knowing what else to do. The car flipped over and rolled off of the road, only coming to a stop when it met a tree at the corner of where Prussia had intended to turn._

"I heard the tires screeching, and I felt my door connecting with the ground. Then everything went black and I woke up here." Prussia's story ended with that. His expression was grim, as was Italy's, although the brunette country looked on the verge of tears as he remembered that night.

"We're really lucky that a trucker came through the area a couple of minutes after the crash, otherwise we'd both probably be dead right now." Prussia added on quietly.

Germany was silent for a very long time as he processed the new information.

"So...after that we were taken to the hospital, and I've been here every day for 8 years?" He said it so quietly that his two companions had to strain to hear it.

"Ja...after awhile everybody but Italy stopped coming...we didn't want to loose hope but...you can only come stare at your comatose brother for so long before you feel like you're about to go insane." Prussia started choking up at this.

"It was like coming at staring at your dead body every single day. I just couldn't do it anymore..."

"Bruder, it's ok. I understand...please stop crying." Germany pleaded as his older brother once again broke down in front of him. If anything, that disturbed him more than finding out he'd been comatose for the past 8 years.

Prussia smiled slightly and wiped his eyes, apologizing again. He looked as if he were about to say something else when the door opened and the nurse stepped in.

"Mr. Germany, a Mr. Japan is here to see you, if you'd like." She said politely.

"Erm, ja. Let him in." The nurse nodded and stepped aside, allowing Japan to step in. He was wide eyed and panting. It was obvious he had ran here.

"G-Germany! It's true, you're awake!" He said, sounding shocked yet relieved. The nurse quickly left, closing the door behind her. Japan stood there a bit awkwardly, shame evident in his eyes.

"I...I never imagined...I'm sorry...for giving up-"

"Japan, it's all right...you don't have to apologize ok?" Germany interrupted him. He didn't want all of his friends to feel bad about having given up on him. He probably would have done the same in their situation.

"Let's try and make this a happy occasion, all right?" He said, trying to ease the uncomfortable aura. Japan looked relieved and on the verge of tears as he stepped closer to Germany's bed.

"I am happy...I'm so very happy that you're back Germany-San! It's been too different with you gone..." It was obvious that the man was trying to remain calm and collected, even though he wanted to cry.

"And Italy-Kun...I can only imagine what it's been like going through this alone...I must sincerely apologize."

"Japan, don't worry ok? I don't blame you either." The Italian said, smiling brightly. As if to prove it, he jumped up and hugged the Japanese man very tightly. Japan's face instantly colored with embarrassment as his personal space was invaded. He was clearly very uncomfortable but decided to allow the Italian a hug, just this once, and hesitantly returned it. This delighted Italy to no end, and it took Prussia's help to removed the bubbly brunette from the flustered raven.

Eventually, the tension in the room eased and the four began talking normally as if they were at a social gathering together. Germany asked questions and the other three answered them the best they could, telling him about everything that had happened while he had been in the hospital.

"I can't believe...no. Never mind. I'm not at all surprised you're still single bruder." Germany said, smirking slightly at Prussia. The albino huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'll have you know that if I wanted, I could have a partner in the next ten minutes!"

"Yeah, for a one night stand."

Prussia's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to formulate an intelligent response. He couldn't.

"Yeah, well, I was only just starting to get over practically loosing you so I haven't been in the right mind set to date! I hadn't even been getting laid as much...I just wasn't in the mood! But now that you're all better, when I leave here I'm gonna go have an orgy!"

Japan's face instantly colored, Germany shook his head, and Italy looked slightly disturbed.

"Please bruder. We don't want to hear about that stuff."

"Kesesese! You're just mad cause you can't come have participate in one with me."

"Keep thinking that bruder." Germany grumbled, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Erm...not to seem rude but could we possibly...change the subject?"

"Ah, sorry Japan. Leave up to my idioten of a bruder to make everyone uncomfortable."

"Oh hey, Japan!"

"Hai, Italy?"

"Did you and Greece ever get together?" Once again, Japan's face instantly reddened.

"I-I-I'd rather not d-discuss this..."

"Aw, come on! You two would be so cute together! So? Did you?"

"A-ah...no. Not exactly. I mean, we're still just friends..."

"Aw, bummer! You should totally ask him out!"

Prussia suddenly grinned. "Hey, you're a virgin aren't you Japan?"

"Th-th-that's h-hardly any of your b-business!" Japan practically shrieked.

Prussia laughed. "Kesesesesese! You are! Hey, if you wanna leave with me I can change that." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at hte flustered man.

"I-I'd r-rather not th-thank you!"

Germany sighed. "Wow bruder. Sure didn't take you long to get back to your old self."

The albino grinned. "Of course not! I'm the Awesome Prussia! I bounce back quickly!"

"...Right. Because 8 years is pretty quick."

"Oh shut up!"

Italy giggled slightly and leaned in close to Japan while the two brothers bickered. "Sorry for bringing it up." He whispered. Japan shook his head, smiling slightly, although his face was still tinged pink. "No no, it's all right." He assured the Italian.

Suddenly, Italy blinked and jumped up out of his chair. "Oh my god. I haven't spoken to Romano for almost 3 years. I-I need to call him!"

He said, almost in a panic. "E-excuse me..I'll be right back ok Germany?"

"Ja, ok." Itlay leaned over Germany's bed, giving him a light peck on the lips before hurrying out of the room in search of a payphone, the last thing reaching his ears before the door slammed closed was the sound of Prussia teasing his brother.

He located a phone and dropped some change in, dialing Romano's number and biting his lip as it rang. About five years into waiting for Germany, he stopped talking to everyone completely, ignoring them completely when they talked to him, and this included his brother, who was no doubt going to be livid. He just hoped that the older man would be able to forgive for becoming so distant.

"Che Palle, who are you and what do you want?" Romano's gruff, irritated voice finally came through the speaker of the phone. Italy swallowed hard before responding.

"Fratello?" He said weakly. The other end went silent.

"F-Feli?" His brother's voice was hushed and sounded as though he was now holding back tears.

"Si...i-it's me. I'm...I'm calling from the hospital."

"What happened?" Romano sounded scared. He was praying that Germany hadn't died or something like that. As much as he hated that German bastard, he knew how much he meant to his little brother. It almost destroyed the younger man when he fell into a coma, and if all of the North Italian's hope was completely crushed, he could only imagine what insane thing the boy might try to do...

"It's...it's just...Germany...he woke up today."

"Oh...congratulations...I guess..." Romano let out a mental sigh of relief. It was amazing news actually. He never imagined he'd hear those words. But more importantly than that, now that he was certain his brother wouldn't go suicidal or something...

"Yeah, thanks."

"Feliciano, come over."

Italy froze, not expecting his brother to have said that. He was suddenly nervous.

"I-I can't...Germany just woke up and Prussia and Japan are here...I can't possibly leave yet, I haven't had enough ti-"

"Dammit Feliciano! You've spent the past 8 fucking years in that damn hospital with that German bastard, brushing me off completely when I tried to help. Since you're talking to me again, I have but one thing to say; Get. Your. Sorry. Ass. Over. Here."

"Why...why don't you come here?"

"Because, Italy. I have no desire to see Germany right now, and I'm not going to work this out with you in the middle of the fucking hospital."

"Can't we see each other some other time?"

"No, because if you don't come over right now I'll refuse to have anything to do with you ever again."

"Y-You don't mean that..."

"Try me and find out." Romano knew it was a low blow but dammit, he wasn't going to be pushed to the side by his own brother any longer. Germany was awake and fine, so it shouldn't be a problem for Italy to come see him now, and go back to that bastard later. Besides...

"You owe me at least this much. After everything I've done for you, you completely ignored me when I was trying to help you, and for the past three years I haven't seen hide nor hair of you. You left me on my own and honestly, it felt like you had died. Come over Italy, or don't bother with me anymore."

Now Italy felt like total shit. He knew his brother had a valid point, and honestly he was surprised he hadn't been yelled at and told to leave him alone yet. He bit his lip and blinked back tears. He really didn't deserve to come crawling back to Romano after what he did. He knew he had no choice but to go.

"Ok...I'll be there in half an hour..."

"Good. Don't keep me waiting any longer Feliciano." With a click that seemed to resonate through Italy's entire body, Romano hung up the phone. Sighing, the young Italian hung up as well and slowly made his way back to Germany's room. When he got back, everyone looked up at him, wanting to know what happened.

"Is everything ok?" Germany asked, brow creased with worry.

"Y-Yeah, but Fratello wants me to come see him right now. He won't take no for an answer so...I have to go. I promised him I'd be there in half an hour."

"Oh, ok. That's fine Italy, go on." The blond said, offering the frightened looking Italian a comforting smile. Italy smiled softly back and walked over to Germany's bed, giving him a tight hug and another kiss, this one a bit longer.

"I'll be back to visit as soon as possible ok?" He promised.

"All right." Germany said, pecking his lover on the nose. After saying his goodbyes to Japan and Prussia, Italy hurriedly made his way to Romano's place.

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Romano turned his attention to the frowning Spaniard on his couch.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh Lovi?"

"Not at all...and don't call me that!" Romano growled, begrudgingly stomping back over to the couch and plopping down next to Spain, who only chuckled in response and wrapped his arm around the angry Italian.

"Aw, you know you like the nickname...and you should really be more gentle with Italy's feelings. He's already very sensitive and you know how much he loves Germany...almost as much as I love you!"

"Ew, stop being so gross."

"It's not gross, it's supposed to be romantic."

"Well it's weird, stop it!" Romano demanded, although he was blushing a deep shade of red.

Spain chuckled again. "Fusosososo! You are too cute mi poco de tomate!"

"I'm not your tomato you tomato bastard!"

The Spaniard only laughed and kissed Romano's cheek. "Deny it all you want, it doesn't change the facts~!" He sang.

"Anyway, so I take it Germany finally came to?"

"You guessed it."

"Wow, that's truly amazing news! I never imagined...then again I don't think anyone but Italy really did...you know, he only did what any normal person who was in love would do. I would have done the same had you been in that position."

"You have been cold and distant for 8 years, and ignored your big brother, who's always done everything he could to make you happy, for three?" The Italian said bitterly.

Spain went silent for a moment.

"No, I don't think I'd do that...and I get what you're saying, but you could still be a little gentler when you speak to him..."

"Fuck gentle. If you beat around the bush with him you'll never get anywhere."

"I suppose you have a point there...well either way it'll be wonderful to see little Italy again!" The Spaniard said excitedly.

"You sound like you'll be seeing him today too."

"...Well he's coming here right?"

"Yes, he's coming here and you're about to leave."

"Aw, Lovi! You promised we'd 'play' today, and we haven't yet!" The man pouted.

"That was before my brother called. We have things to talk about and you can't be here to listen in."

"Loviiiii!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Pleaaaase?"

"I said no dammit!"

The Spaniard sighed. "All right fine, but you owe me double time the next time we see each other ok? I won't let you get away with it next time!" He said, grinning.

The Italian blushed but nodded. "F-Fine...just get going all right? I don't want him walking in while you're walking out."

"Fusososo...very well. But you have to walk me to the door."

"Whatever." Romano grumbled, standing up along with his boyfriend and walking the cheerful man to the door.

"I'll call you ok?" Spain said, smiling gently at the Italian, leaning in and giving him a slow and passionate kiss.

"Ok..." Romano said, blushing deeply once the Spaniard had pulled away.

"Bye Lovi!" He said, grinning at the Italian and waving over his shoulder before leaving. When he was gone, Romano sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wincing as a nail got caught on his curl. Thank God it didn't pull too hard.

"I told you not to call me that you tomato bastard." He muttered, shaking his head and walking away from the door to his bedroom. He had a little bit of preparing to do before his brother got here.

* * *

**((So, what do you think Romano has in store for his brother? Did you like the light Spamano? Should I put more Spamano in here in future chapters? Or should I do away with the Spamano completely? There's also probably gonna be slight GiriPan, and POSSIBLY some PruHun...but I haven't decided yet. So anyway, please please PLEASE review and let me know what you thought, maybe answer a couple of the questions...give me some feedback and let me know you read it! So Thanks for reading and have a nice day! Baiz! 83))**


End file.
